A wide variety of overhead industrial light fixtures exist to serve needs such as factory and warehouse illumination and the like, and a number of advances have been made over the years. However, existing overhead industrial light fixtures have a number of problems and shortcomings, and it is to addressing such problems and shortcomings that this invention is directed.
Of particular concern is that many overhead industrial light fixtures of the prior art are unwieldy in size and shape, which makes them expensive to manufacture, expensive to ship and store, difficult to install and service, in some cases unattractive in appearance and even unacceptable or difficult to use in certain size-restricted applications. In some cases an effort to make a more compact overhead industrial light fixture can tend to cause problems of overheating of critical components. While this might be addressed by use of baffles and other insulating features, such approaches increase manufacturing costs and comprises ease of installation and service.
One possible approach to deal with certain of the above problems and shortcomings is use of a housing with one or more external power-related components, such as the ballast. However, this approach complicates installation, increases cost and makes achieving a pleasing appearance difficult at best.
In the prior art, a variety of overhead industrial light fixtures are made using expensive die cast housings, and in some cases, complex housings are used to achieve various ends. In some cases, various external parts are required in order to support the electrical components; such structures once again, do not lend themselves to a pleasing appearance in an overhead industrial light fixture.
This invention addresses such problems and shortcomings.